1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically heated seat cushion and particularly to such a seat cushion which is readily portable.
2. Prior Art
The Longo U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,014, issued Mar. 10, 1970, states at column 1, lines 28 to 32 that electrical resistance wires have been used to heat various types of articles for warming the human body, including blankets, heating pads, jackets and pants.
The Costanzo U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,431, issued Feb. 11, 1969, discloses the use of two low voltage batteries connected in series to generate the voltage required for energizing an electrical resistance heater for a sleeping bag.
The Hoffman U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,255, issued July 21, 1981, discloses utilization of a battery pack including two "D" two-volt lead acid rechargeable batteries having a combined voltage of four volts for heating an electrical resistance heater that could be applied to various parts of the body.
The Browder U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,606 issued July 12, 1977, discloses a cushion that is heated by electrical resistance wire heating elements, as stated at column 2, lines 14 to 16, and a carrying case for the cushion.